Funeste fardeau
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Seamus Finnigan a grandi bercé par des légendes irlandaises sans jamais trop y croire. Mais sa vision des choses se trouve bouleversée le soir où son chemin croise celui d'un être venu de l'Autre Monde, un être qualifié d'imaginaire par les sorciers eux-mêmes…


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit en mars 2013 pour le concours d'Asianchoose sur HPF, "Contes et légendes". Le but de ce concours était de faire vivre un conte ( _Blanche-Neige_ , _Boucle d'Or et les trois ours_...) à un personnage d'HP, ou de lui faire rencontrer une créature légendaire (Big Foot, monstre du Loch Ness...). J'ai choisi la 2e option, étant une grande amatrice de légendes celtes, je ne vous en dis pas plus :) J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de détail inexpliqué dans le texte, lorsqu'on connait un sujet on a tendance à oublier que les autres ne sont pas forcément dans le même cas. Je le reproche aux autres, aussi n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part si quelque chose n'est pas clair ;)**

 **Merci à Madelline, ma super bêta, pour avoir corrigé ce texte :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Seamus Finnigan détestait, c'étaient les nuits de grand vent. Il avait entendu tellement de légendes à propos de créatures nocturnes et funestes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter par la fenêtre, dans l'expectative qu'une silhouette fantomatique surgisse du néant pour survoler la lande en hurlant ou en faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

Depuis tout petit, il avait une peur bleue du Spectre de la Mort. Tout le monde l'avait d'ailleurs su lorsqu'en troisième année à Poudlard, il avait fait l'exercice de l'Epouvantard. Selon les récits de sa mère et ce qu'il avait pu lire dans ses manuels scolaires, il avait l'apparence d'une femme squelettique et verdâtre, dont l'activité principale était visiblement de pousser des cris stridents. Il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai et finalement il se demandait si la forme qu'avait prise l'Epouvantard était réellement celle de la créature ou bien s'il s'était fié à la façon dont Seamus l'imaginait.

Il avait quatorze ans désormais, et venait de finir sa troisième année. Et il avait beau se répéter que s'il était à Gryffondor, c'était parce que le Choixpeau avait vu qu'il était courageux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte de craindre une créature qui ne tenait visiblement pas à se montrer aux yeux de tous.

~o~O~o~

— Ta Banshee n'est que l'interprétation imagée des Moldus du Spectre de la Mort ! s'exclama Deirdre Finnigan à l'attention de son mari, lors d'un dîner comme un autre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que rien de tel n'existe, je te l'ai assez démontré !

— Les sorciers n'ont pas la science infuse, répliqua Sean Finnigan. Dois-je te rappeler que dans l'école si prestigieuse où tu as étudié, ils ont ignoré pendant plus de mille ans qu'il y avait un Basilic caché dans les sous-sols ?

— C'était une chambre secrète ! Salazar Serpentard était un grand sorcier, tu penses bien qu'il a usé de son pouvoir pour la rendre complètement indétectable.

Seamus sourit. Sa mère avait appartenu à la maison Serpentard et bien qu'elle en ait rejeté certains principes notamment en épousant un Moldu, elle ne cachait pas son admiration pour son Fondateur, bien qu'elle n'hésite pas à critiquer ses préceptes.

— La Banshee à laquelle tu crois n'est répertoriée dans aucun grimoire de sorcellerie, reprit Deirdre. Elle est très inspirée du Spectre de la Mort, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines.

Sean haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les parents de Seamus avaient ce genre de discussion. Il leur arrivait parfois de passer des heures à débattre sur la véracité des mythes moldus. Sa mère était persuadée que la seule vérité venait des livres sorciers, tandis que son père restait attaché à un panthéon d'êtres légendaires, qu'il avait hérité de ses parents.

— D'ailleurs, continua Deirdre, le Spectre de la Mort a déjà été aperçu, on a une idée précise de son apparence, alors que la Banshee des Moldus a un aspect différent dès l'instant qu'on change de village. Les légendes c'est très joli, Sean, je suis la première à affirmer l'intérêt des contes de Beedle le Barde, mais ce ne sont que des histoires. Je pensais qu'après dix-sept ans de mariage avec une sorcière, tu arriverais à distinguer le vrai du faux.

Seamus se leva de table. Lorsque la discussion arrivait à ce point, il valait mieux s'éclipser et les laisser régler leurs comptes. Oh, il ne s'en faisait pas, ils se réconciliaient toujours. Seamus finissait même par penser qu'ils aimaient se disputer, cela leur donnait l'occasion de se défouler.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et écouta les voix de ses parents rendues ténues par la porte fermée. Elles furent d'ailleurs assez vite couvertes par une rafale de vent qui força la fenêtre de la chambre. Une vitre se brisa lorsqu'un battant heurta violemment le mur. Seamus soupira, sachant qu'il devrait attendre la fin de la dispute pour demander à sa mère de réparer le carreau. Pour patienter, il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contempla la lande. Les touffes de bruyères balayées par le vent donnaient l'impression que des centaines de petites créatures attendaient, tapies dans l'obscurité du crépuscule. Lorsqu'il était petit, son père lui racontait des légendes à propos de grands guerriers féeriques, de batailles ayant eu lieu sur cette lande-même, de dieux invincibles et de magiciennes terribles.

— Seamus ! l'appela soudain sa mère. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller vérifier que le vent n'a pas renversé mes pots de fleurs ?

— Je suis occupé ! mentit Seamus.

Il ne tenait pas du tout à sortir par ce temps, la dernière fois que cela s'était produit il s'était pris une tuile sur la tête.

— Seamus ! répéta Deirdre avec férocité.

— Ca va, ça va, j'arrive, marmonna-t-il.

Il descendit l'escalier en traînant des pieds, espérant vainement que le vent serait retombé avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte d'entrée. Il ignora ses parents qui continuaient à remettre en cause leur mariage ou leurs beaux-parents respectifs et sortit dans le jardin. On aurait pu penser que la force de l'habitude l'aurait amené à rester indifférent à ces petites tempêtes, mais rien n'y faisait, il les affrontait toujours à reculons.

Évitant de justesse une branche d'arbre qui vint heurter la table du jardin à un mètre de lui, il s'empressa de vérifier que tous les pots de fleurs étaient en ordre avant de se revenir vers la porte.

Mais à cet instant, un bruit étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Il aurait été bien incapable de le définir. C'était comme un cri désespéré qu'aurait poussé une Mandragore encore jeune. Cela n'avait rien de très agréable pour les oreilles. Il regarda machinalement dans les quelques arbres autour de lui, espérant y trouver une chouette effraie qui aurait expliqué ce phénomène, mais ne vit rien.

Alors il scruta la lande, décidant d'ignorer cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que ce cri ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un Spectre de la Mort. S'il s'était écouté, il serait rentré en courant dans la maison. Mais il était un Gryffondor, que diable ! Et si ce cri venait d'une personne en détresse ? Si demain dans le journal local il lisait qu'un homme ou une femme était décédé après avoir été blessé dans la tempête ? Il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent.

Il sortit du jardin et marcha vers la lande. Un bêlement de mouton lui parvint entre deux rafales et il se sentit bêtement rassuré à l'idée de ne pas être tout seul dans l'obscurité – qu'est-ce qu'un mouton pourrait bien faire s'il avait des ennuis ?

Il mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

Nul ne lui répondit et il n'en fut pas étonné. Qui aurait pu l'entendre à travers ce boucan ? Il hésita à retourner dans la maison. Si le cri ne s'était pas répété, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer… Mais sa conscience lui souffla – ou peut-être était-ce le vent – que tant qu'il n'était pas certain que personne ne courait de danger, il ne devait pas cesser les recherches.

Il inspira un grand coup, mit ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner un air détendu et s'éloigna pour de bon de la maison. Au pire, il avait sa baguette magique après tout. Et en cas d'urgence, il avait le droit de s'en servir.

Il crut voir un éclat blanc à sa gauche et tourna vivement la tête. Mais il n'y avait rien, bien sûr. Était-ce un fantôme ? Il ne serait pas dépaysé, il en voyait assez à Poudlard. Alors qu'un soulagement le gagnait à l'idée qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, un grand cri à vous glacer le sang retentit. Seamus eut l'impression que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête. Il fut saisi d'un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le cœur et sa première réaction fut de faire demi-tour vers la maison en courant.

Mais au moment où il faisait volte-face, il distingua clairement une silhouette blanche au milieu de la lande. Il se figea, stupéfait. C'était une femme – trop éloignée pour qu'il pût déterminer son âge –, vêtue de blanc et dont la longue chevelure immaculée flottait dans le vent. Sa robe lui battait les jambes mais elle ne semblait pas incommodée par les bourrasques. Seamus eut l'impression absurde qu'elle le fixait. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits, ses cheveux agités par le vent masquaient trop souvent son visage.

Elle bougea soudain, et d'un pas lent, presque théâtral, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Seamus mit un moment à s'en rendre compte. Il jeta un œil vers la maison, puis le reporta sur l'étrange femme. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle s'était changée en une petite fille, également toute de blanc vêtue, et qui poursuivait sa lente marche entre les touffes de bruyère. Seamus n'hésita plus, il se lança à sa poursuite. Il en était sûr à présent, ce n'était pas un Spectre de la Mort. Et pourtant, il était certain que c'était elle qui avait poussé ce cri terrible.

Il la rattrapa sans peine. Il eut peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie en s'apercevant de sa présence, mais elle se tourna vers lui et il put enfin voir son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu personne à l'air aussi triste. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, tout dans ses traits exprimaient la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et avança une main timide mais la petite fille recula.

— N'essaie pas de me toucher, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Sous ses yeux, elle reprit alors son apparence première, celle d'une jeune femme. Son visage était toujours aussi emprunt de tristesse. Elle poussa un long soupir et Seamus sortit machinalement un mouchoir en tissu de la poche de sa veste. Se rappelant qu'elle n'était sans doute pas matérielle, il le rangea aussitôt mais eut la surprise de voir ses lèvres esquisser un semblant de sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt.

— Vous êtes… une Banshee ? risqua-t-il.

— C'est ainsi que tes semblables me nomment. Bean Si… murmura-t-elle.

Bien que la prononciation fût semblable, Seamus sentit dans les intonations que les derniers mots étaient du gaélique.

— Vous venez de l'Autre Monde ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, toujours avec tristesse. Seamus ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter. Il ne se rappelait pas que son père lui ait décrit la Banshee de cette manière.

— Vous… vous êtes perdue ?

Il se sentait tellement idiot. Il parlait à une fée, une envoyée des dieux, et tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire c'était enchaîner les banalités. Au moins, cela eut le mérite de la faire sourire à nouveau, bien que cela fût fugace.

— Écoutez… je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, mais si vous ne me dites rien, je ne peux pas vous aider.

— Comme si tu pouvais faire quoique ce soit pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un ton moqueur. Quelle prétention ! Toi, un simple mortel…

Seamus se sentit un peu vexé. Visiblement, elle le méprisait cordialement. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être totalement fasciné. Il avait vu de nombreuses créatures que les Moldus qualifiaient de fantastiques, mais elle les surpassait toutes.

— Je suis un sorcier, protesta-t-il cependant. Vous n'êtes pas la première… créature magique que je vois, vous savez !

Il sut à l'instant où il avait prononcé les mots « créature magique » qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Elle tourna vers lui un visage déformé par la colère et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Elle poussa alors un long cri et Seamus se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se bouchant les oreilles, terrifié à l'idée de mourir terrassé par ce bruit. Mais il cessa quelques secondes après et force fut de constater qu'il était toujours vivant.

— Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il. Désolé, je ne voulais pas… je veux dire, ce n'était pas intentionnel, j'ai parlé trop vite !

Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle avait repris son air triste et ses yeux larmoyants. Elle soupira et s'assit sur une motte de bruyère. Sans savoir pourquoi, Seamus la trouva plus humaine, moins impressionnante. Sans doute car la plupart des représentations de ces êtres les montraient debout, le port altier, le dos droit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, veillant à avoir la place de dégainer sa baguette si elle redevenait agressive.

— Je sais ce que tu es, murmura-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que j'ai choisi de t'apparaître.

Oh… Et dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté d'un tel privilège en rentrant chez lui !

— Les Bean Si ne se dévoilent que rarement aux yeux de tous, poursuivit-elle. La seule chose que nous vous rendons perceptible à vous les humains est notre cri.

— Il annonce la mort de quelqu'un, c'est ça ? demanda Seamus.

Elle acquiesça et il eut l'impression qu'une plus grande tristesse marquait son visage.

— Quelqu'un va mourir ? demanda Seamus, le cœur soudain battant. C'est… Pas mes parents quand même ? Ni moi ! Je ne peux pas mourir, c'est trop tôt, je… je n'ai pas fini mes études et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de la fée et se tut.

— Non, il ne s'agit ni de toi ni de tes parents. C'est un vieil homme seul, dans une maison isolée. Ce qui m'amène à la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de t'apparaître.

Seamus fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

— Suis-moi, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna, sans un regard pour lui. Seamus la suivit, sans parvenir à détacher son regard d'elle – ce qui l'amena à trébucher plusieurs fois à cause des irrégularités du terrain. Il la trouvait belle, malgré la tristesse qui ne quittait pas son visage.

— Pourquoi… pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ? demanda-t-il.

— Nous sommes les messagères des morts, la peine est notre fardeau, répondit-elle. Dans d'autres contrées, on nous appelle les Pleureuses. Ce chagrin fait partie de moi.

— On dit que votre cri peut tuer celui qui l'entend…

— C'est vrai. Si j'en ai décidé ainsi. Toi, je voulais simplement te donner une leçon.

— Mon père m'a dit que personne n'avait jamais vu de Banshee, je suis le seul ?

— Non. Il se trompe, nous sommes déjà apparues à des humains. C'est extrêmement rare, cependant.

Seamus acquiesça et se tut un moment, le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle, car cette marche sous les assauts du vent l'éreintait. Après quelques minutes de silence, il demanda :

— Dans mon école, on étudie les… les êtres magiques. Et il existe notamment une créature appelée le Spectre de la Mort. C'est… un des vôtres ?

La Banshee éclata d'un grand rire sans joie, qui fit l'effet à Seamus d'un seau d'eau glacée.

— Le Spectre de la Mort ! Quelle plaisanterie ! Cette créature ignoble n'a rien à voir avec nous. On nous l'a associée sans que l'on puisse y faire quoique ce soit, mais jamais nous n'avons traité avec cette engeance. Son seul pouvoir est de tuer une personne par la simple force de son cri, et son apparence est tout simplement repoussante.

A ces mots, elle se changea à nouveau en petite fille et son pas devint plus léger, presque sautillant. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, sa voix était devenue plus flûtée :

— Je n'ai pas d'apparence déterminée. J'incarne tous les âges de la vie, de l'enfant nouveau-né à la femme vieille comme le monde. Je suis la mère et la fille, l'épouse et l'amante. Je guide les âmes vers les terres de la Jeunesse Éternelle. Je suis une messagère funeste, mais pas un mauvais présage. Je ne provoque pas la mort, je l'annonce. Je ne peux pas lutter contre, c'est au-delà de mon pouvoir.

Seamus avait écouté ses paroles, subjugué par cette voix apaisante, presque maternelle. Malgré la tristesse de son regard, elle semblait avoir tant d'amour à donner au monde et il se prit à reprocher aux dieux de lui avoir confié une tâche si pénible.

— C'est là, dit soudain la fée.

Elle lui désigna de sa fine main blanche une petite maison de bois, isolée au milieu de la lande.

— C'est le vieux O'Neill qui vit là, marmonna Seamus. On dit qu'il n'a ni famille ni amis.

— C'est vrai, murmura la petite fille avec tristesse. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir. Seamus, tu as un cœur pur et par ta nature de sorcier tu doutes tellement moins que les simples humains… Je vais emmener le vieux O'Neill dans l'Autre Monde, son heure est venue. Mais j'aimerais qu'il ne meure pas seul. Si tu pouvais… te tenir près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille…

— Je le ferai, répondit Seamus, heureux de l'honneur que lui faisait la fée en lui demandant de l'assister dans son œuvre.

Il posa sa main sur sa poignée mais avant d'ouvrir il se tourna vers la petite fille.

— Vous faites cela pour toutes les personnes seules ?

— Non. Cet homme tient une place particulière dans mon cœur.

Seamus fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

— Il est de mon sang, murmura-t-elle. C'est un descendant des grands guerriers féeriques Tuatha Dé Danann. En tant que fée, j'appartiens à ce peuple également, je suis leur messagère dans ce monde. Cet homme était doué de magie, comme toi, mais après avoir été rejeté par les gens, il a vécu dans la solitude, abandonné de tous. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais pu accepter pour l'un des miens. Alors si je peux faire une dernière chose pour lui, c'est de ne pas le laisser mourir seul.

Seamus acquiesça, ému et fasciné par l'histoire. Un Tuatha Dé Danann… Son père lui avait souvent parlé de ce peuple légendaire, de ces guerriers aux pouvoirs magiques stupéfiants…

— Vous auriez pu m'apparaître plus tôt, je lui serais venu en aide, dit Seamus.

— Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'influer sur l'existence des humains, répondit la Banshee avec un regard triste.

Seamus acquiesça, et entra dans la vieille maison. Le vieux O'Neill était allongé dans son lit, sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux lorsque Seamus lui prit la main. Son visage ridé se fendit d'un petit sourire et Seamus le vit serrer sa baguette magique contre lui, comme un chevalier serrerait son épée contre son cœur. La Banshee, redevenue jeune femme, se tenait immobile près de lui. Ils attendirent silencieusement. Puis la main que tenait Seamus se fit lâche et il sut que c'était fini.

Il assista alors à un phénomène qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. Une silhouette fantomatique sortit du corps du vieil homme et prit la main de la Banshee. Ce n'était pas un vieillard qui se tenait face à Seamus, mais un homme dans la force de l'âge, le regard vif et conquérant, une expression de sérénité sur le visage. Il émanait de lui une incroyable puissance, comme si rien ne pouvait lui résister. Seamus aurait aimé lui poser des millions de questions, mais il était trop tard, il était temps pour l'âme du vieil homme de partir pour les Terres de l'Éternelle Jeunesse et la Banshee serait son guide. Celle-ci adressa un léger sourire à Seamus ainsi qu'un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Il répondit maladroitement de la même façon. Alors la Banshee, suivie de l'âme du vieil O'Neill lui tourna le dos, effectua deux pas puis disparut.

Un étrange silence régna dans la vieille maison après leur départ. Seamus s'attendait à ressentir un froid désagréable, à sentir planer la mort autour de lui, mais il n'en était rien. Il se sentait au contraire apaisé quoiqu'un brin nostalgique à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais la Banshee.

~o~O~o~

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Seamus se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il lui semblait tellement irréel qu'une fée lui soit apparu à lui… Il ne se voyait pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Tout le monde le prendrait pour un fou, même les sorciers… Son père avait raison, les sorciers n'avaient pas la science infuse, cependant beaucoup de choses leur échappaient encore dans ce monde. Tout le monde tenterait de le persuader qu'il avait vu un Spectre de la Mort, il ne convaincrait personne avec ses histoires de Tuatha Dé Danann et de messagère des morts.

Il songea au Spectre de la Mort et fut parcouru d'un frisson d'angoisse. Il ne se débarrasserait pas de si tôt de sa peur de cette créature, mais il savait désormais qu'il existait des êtres bien plus fascinants et effrayants à la fois par l'étendue de leur pouvoir, et il espéra qu'un jour le monde sorcier reconnaîtrait leur existence et qu'ils trouveraient leur place parmi les plus puissantes entités du monde de la Magie.

* * *

 **Note de fin : L'Autre Monde, les Terre de l'Eternelle jeunesse, c'est Tír na nOg, le lieu où vont les âmes des défunts dans les légendes irlandaises, et particulièrement les âmes de Tuatha dé Danann (prononcer "Touha dé danane"), les puissants dieux, druides, fées qui ont occupé l'Irlande, aux dires des légendes, il y a plus de 3000 ans.**

 **J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur Seamus et sa peur du Spectre de la Mort collait exceptionnellement bien à ce que je voulais faire ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
